Single Mother Eijun: What If
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: What if Miyuki had found out about Eijun's pregnancy after all and what would he do about it? Based on the doujinshi: Single Mother Eijun


Miyuki Kazuya couldn't let it go, no, he _wouldn't _let it go. After he and Sawamura broke up over Sawamura not telling him anything of why he was at the hospital and that he suddenly decided to quit baseball. It just made absolute no sense. Sawamura loves being a pitcher more than anything and his dream was to be the ace no matter what. But that summer day just changed everything and now he was gone.

According to Coach Kataoka and Rei-chan, Sawamura dropped out of Seidou shortly after their breakup and whenever he visited the practice field on his off days he noticed that Furuya and the younger Kominato would act squirrelly around him which means they knew something about his ex. But as he has tried to grill them on the subject they refused to open their mouths.

_Props to them on their loyalty. _He thought but it was still frustrating to not get any answers. Until finally one winter day during his team's off season, he was checking out the training camp but was surprised that Furuya and Haruichi weren't around.

He asked Okumura if he saw them.

The second-year replied, "I think I saw them by the equipment shed. But Miyuki, are you going to keep asking them about Sawamura?"

"I'm trying, but they refuse to give out anything."

"It's just, I miss him too and we were supposed to be a battery this year."

Miyuki pondered before asking, "You were there before Sawamura had to go to the hospital, right? What exactly was going on?"

"Well I remember he kept throwing up a lot, and during practice he was going way slower than he normally would, it was like he was a different person."

Miyuki grew concerned, he could remember Eijun acting strange around him like he wasn't himself.

Okumura questioned, "Do you think that it was some kind of illness he couldn't overcome and he had to leave because of that?"

"Maybe. But I still feel he would have told me. No, this is something he couldn't tell me for whatever reason and those two know about it."

Okumura nodded, "Get those answers, I really want to know why I couldn't have Sawamura as my partner this year."

Miyuki patted his shoulder, "Will do." and went to the shed where surprisingly the coach and Rei were with them talking, knowing this would be his only shot to get anything from them, he hid from sight so he could listen.

Rei spoke to Haruichi, "Has there been any updates?"

"Some, he told me he's been taking it easy and going to his appointments like he should. He also complains about the weight gain but keeps a positive attitude about it knowing it's almost over in a few months."

Furuya said, "Instead of getting a picture I would like to see it for myself for when it arrives."

Rei said, "Yes, I would too but it would depend on the spring schedule between school and games."

Haruichi suggested, "Maybe you can go for us Rei-chan."

Coach nodded, "I agree, I want to see what you think of our future baseball star."

Haruichi chuckled, "I think you're right about that Coach. Any child of Eijun and Miyuki would be a great player."

_Wait what?! Did he seriously say what I thought he said?_

Rei agreed, "Indeed, I can't wait for the child to grow, he or she will no doubt be like their fathers."

Miyuki started breathing heavily and his knees were going weak. His mind was whirling. _How… there's no way… They were both guys!_

"Miyuki-senpai?"

He looked up to see the four of them gapping at him.

He scowled deeply and in a dark tone he hissed, "_Tell me everything_… _Now_…"

They glanced at each other sadly knowing they had no choice but to give in.

* * *

Miyuki's hands shake when looking at Eijun's medical report. They all had moved to the Coach's office as the four watched his reaction.

_A uterus? Sawamura had a uterus? _He moved his hand through his face and hair, as he kept reading it was noted that Sawamura was one of those rare cases of this happening to a male. It took Miyuki's breath away. A child… they were actually given a child…

Once he got used to this fact he slowly got angry at the people that knew before him. He lowly uttered, "_Why? Why didn't anyone tell me…?_"

Haruichi gulped, "Eijun didn't want us to…"

Miyuki held his head, "That idiot… Why would you do this…"

Rei firmly stated, "He did it to protect you."

"Protect me?"

Coach pointed out, "Your reputation as a pro baseball player. And regrettably we had to agree with him…"

Rei added, "You worked so hard to get where you are and as much I wish it wasn't so but if anyone knows of your relationship with Sawamura and the child he carries is yours, it would destroy your reputation…"

"TO HELL WITH MY REPUTATION!"

Rei looked on in shock as Miyuki screamed, "THAT'S MY CHILD! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW THEM! YOU HAD NO RIGHT KEEPING ME AWAY FROM SAWAMURA!"

He breathed deeply.

Haruichi and Furuya were on the edge of tears as the former voiced, "Eijun needed to be the one to tell you, it wasn't our place to get in the way of that."

Furuya said, "You're not the only one that's suffering… Do you think I like my friend and rival in this situation? I can't call myself a true ace because he's not here… But he was willing to give it all up for your child… That makes him a hero in my eyes."

Miyuki gawked at the pitcher, never thought that Furuya would regard Sawamura as a hero.

Rei gestured, "You should know that Sawamura was given a choice of getting rid of the baby but of course he wouldn't. He could have continued with his life, to become the ace pitcher he was destined to be… But out of love for you and the baby, he couldn't. So be grateful for what he has given you, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki leaned aside the sofa as he softly said, "I can't believe this… You only care about me going pro when at this moment Sawamura is alone with my child…" he slammed his hand down, "Damn it! I should be with them!"

Coach Kataoka sighed, "You're right…"

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

He began patting Miyuki's back, "We shouldn't have hidden this from you, you did have a right to know. Whether we like it or not, it's your life on what you want to do and if you want to give up being a pro for a family, then I give you my full blessing to do that. However I need you to consider this, Sawamura's condition is critical right now and it would be stressful to him if he knows you knew so I ask you wait until the baby comes to see him."

Miyuki bit his lip, he didn't like that option. He wanted to see Sawamura right now. To hug and kiss him, begging him to take him back so they could raise their child together. But the Coach was right, he couldn't right now if it means hurting Sawamura further.

He said, "Since it's coming from you sir, it's easier to obey."

Harucihi sighed in relief.

And thus another secret was made for the four people, making sure Sawamura never knew of this encounter.

As for Miyuki he went into planning mode once he left them and began counting down the days until he could be reunited with the man he loved.

* * *

Sawamura felt unimaginable pain that May morning in his room and clutched his swollen stomach.

There was a voice calling his name and in walked in Wanaka and she gasped at the state he was in. "Eijun!"

He hoarsely replied, "Wanaka… I think… it's time…"

She didn't need to be told twice as she ran to get his family and she started calling Harucihi to let him know.

He and Furuya were staying nearby in an inn since it was spring break and someone else was with them in secret. He turned to them, saying, "It's time, he's going to give birth soon."

The person ran out in a flash.

At the hospital, Eijun was in the delivery room while his parents, grandpa, and Wanaka were waiting outside, then Harucihi and Furuya arrived to wait with them. However the person that came with them was talking to a nurse who looked unsure about what he was saying until finally she gave in and helped the man get into some spare scrubs.

Sawamura was sweating like crazy, that reminded him of the hot summers he spend on the pitcher's mound and in turn it made him remember a certain catcher and a tear fell down his cheek.

The doctor mistook it for pain from the labor telling him, "The medicine should take affect now and we have to prepare for a C-section in this case."

Eijun could only nod.

The pain killers did help and the doctor injected a needle to make him go numb from the waist down, but his heart was still grieving, wishing with all his might that Miyuki was here with him now.

Suddenly a _very_ familiar voice sounded out making Eijun froze.

"Whew, looks like I made it just in time."

Eijun turned his face and gasped, seeing Miyuki wearing scrubs.

Miyuki smiled at him, "Hey Sawamura…"

Eijun couldn't hold back his tears and sobbed out loud.

Miyuki came to his side and hugged his upper body, he whispered while stroking his head, "That's right, let it all out, I'm right here…"

The doctor asked, "I assume your father then?"

"That's right." he told Eijun, "And proud of it."

Sawamura kept crying only they were happy tears.

The doctor said, "We're ready for the operation now, so it would be best if you comfort your lover as we proceed."

Miyuki said, "Yes sir, I would be more than happy to." entwining his hand with Eijun's and kissing it.

Sawamura uttered, "This has to be a dream. It has to be."

"No dream, love. I found out five months ago by overhearing Rei-chan and the others talking about you and the baby."

"Miyuki-senpai… I'm sorry I never told you… I don't deserve your forgiveness…"

He shushed him, "None of that right now, we can talk about it after the birth."

On cue Sawamura let out a pained yell and Miyuki tighten his grip and whispered sweet nothings to keep the eighteen year old calm.

Shortly after a baby cry could be heard and both boys turned to the sound in awe seeing a baby boy being swaddled.

The nurse smiled, "Congratulations, it's boy." handing the bundle to Eijun.

They were still in awe of the sight before them.

Once the doctor and nurses left, Miyuki said, "You were wonderful." kissing his temple.

Eijun uttered, "He's… he's beautiful…"

"He most certainly is and so are you…"

"Wow, I should have babies more often for you to say such nice things to me."

Miyuki slyly smirked, "I agree, and six more should do it."

"Say what?!"

Miyuki just laughed.

* * *

Sometime later, Miyuki brought Eijun and their son, Kazu home to his large apartment in Tokyo where he surprised his boyfriend that a nursery was already in place with everything a baby needed.

Miyuki explained, "It took some time but I figured out the perfect plan to have you and be a pro at the same time. I found a decoy that will help me get past the press so I can get home without strife. No one will be the wiser." he smirked.

Sawamura sighed, "If it was anybody but you I would say they were crazy."

"Admit it, you like it."

"Yeah… I do."

They shared a kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Eijun checked the pregnancy test while his son and daughter were watching the sports channel since their father was playing in a game. He hadn't been feeling well lately and he needed to be sure. But once he saw the result he let out an "AAHHH!"

Nine-year-old Kazu called out, "Mom! You okay?"

"Mama!" Four-year-old Eiko shouted.

Though Miyuki teased him relentlessly that the kids called him that, he got use to it over time and tried to reassure the children.

"Mama's fine! Don't worry! Just had a bit of a shock one that I need to talk to your father about… Since it's his fault."

"What did Dad do now?" Kazu asked.

"I'll let you know when you're older."

That afternoon when Miyuki got home he was greeted by a fuming Eijun.

The man yelled, "MIYUKI KAZYUA YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! AGAIN!"

Miyuki was taken aback at first before smiling and wrapping his arms around his husband, chuckling, "Just four more to go right?"

Sawamura huffed, "Seriously, why does this always happen when we have sex one time…"

"Just go with it, honey."

"But your sperm is on another level! That's not normal."

"And you having a uterus is?"

There was a pause before he muttered, "Point taken."

"See? We were just meant to be."

Eijun smiled and embraced his husband, "Yeah… yeah we are…"

* * *

Nine months later, Seidou's alumni consisting of Eijun and Miyuki's teammates doing their time at Seidou were waiting at the hospital. Making it the largest group there, surprising a lot of doctors and nurses.

Kazu and Eiko were being watched by Chris as he asked, "Do you want a brother or sister?"

"Sister!" Eiko gleefully replied.

Kazu shrugged, "Don't care just as long as Mom is okay."

Chris rubbed his head, "I'm sure he is, your Dad will see to that."

Kuramochi mentioned with a snark, "Yeah like he did the last two times and he'll do it again another-" but was cut off by the older Kominato brother with a smack on the head.

Just then a nurse came up and addressed them, "Miyuki-Sawamura party? I am to tell you that the C-section was successful and Mr. Sawamura gave birth to twins, a boy and girl."

Eiko gasped happily and started cheering while everyone was stunned by the news.

"Yeesh!" Kuramochi exclaimed, "Sawamura was right, Miyuki's sperm is abnormal, but then again, he always was…"

His old teammates agreed with him.

Meanwhile in their room, Miyuki smirked, "Three more to go."

Eijun grumbled, "Oh shut up." but smiled nevertheless.


End file.
